Ground Shattering Love
by RockMusicLover
Summary: Annabeth a London girl is on holiday in San Francisco with her dad and Step-mum to see if she can conjure up some kind of good relationship with them. While she's there she meets a boy called Percy, who knocks her off her feet..quite literally. What happens when there's an earthquake and Percy and Annabeth are left to fend for themselves, will there be love or death? Percabeth!


Chapter 1

Annabeths Pov

Hi, my name is Annabeth Lola Chase, I am 17 and I live in England, or more specifically London. Currently I am on Holiday in San Francisco with my Dad and his new wife, my father thought it could be a bonding session. Helen who is my stepmother doesn't really like me, in fact she hates me, but here I am anyway.

My dad and Step-mum are out for dinner and they left me to do whatever I wanted so I'm going to an architecture firm to apply for an internship. My parents don't need to know that, in fact they probably won't even care if I'm gone as they usually never do, they care more about the twins who are younger but I still need cared for as well. The twins stayed in London as they would have cause to much trouble.

I stepped into this giant, glass building which was one of the highest buildings in San Francisco. You could see the whole city when you were only three quarters of the way up. I stepped on to a floor that said architecture, and told the woman at the desk who I noticed to be called Katie, that I was here and ready for my interview, I then went to sit on waiting chairs.

I sat down and noticed a boy around my age sitting in front of me. I stared at him and he stared right back. He began grinning at me all of a sudden and I couldn't help but grin back but then I recollected myself, and took out my book and start reading, but instead of reading, I studied the boy in front of me.

The Boy has the messiest, midnight, black hair I have ever seen, but it looks so hot, and I just want to run my fingers through it. His cheekbones and jaw were literally flawless, but his eyes were his best feature. They were green, but not just ordinary green, like a Sea green and they just melted you into pools onto the ground. He was also really defined through his tailored suit all I could see was muscles. Hard, defined, muscles, and they were drool worthy. He was one of the hottest boys I had ever seen, and it didn't help that he was wearing a full tailored suit. He looked devine.

I was brought out of my "reading" by a voice saying.

"Are you checking me out?"

I realised it was the mystery boy and instantly blushed and scowled.

"No, I was reading." I said quickly.

"Then why are you blushing." The boy said with a smirk.

"I am not!" I exclaimed defending myself quickly.

"Were to." He said back sticking his tongue out as if he were a child.

I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing at this ridiculous boy. I heard him chuckle beside me, and it was low and husky.

I smiled at him.

"I'm Annabeth." I said.

He smirked and said "It suits you."

I looked at him.

"I'm not getting your name?" I asked.

"Oh where's the fun in that?" He said.

I then started to worry.

"I just gave you my name and you could be a pedo." I said with all seriousness.

The boy's face then became serious.

"I'm not a pedo, don't worry my name is Percy." He said.

I looked at him warily.

"Percy?" I checked and he nodded.

I smiled appreciatively.

"Greek name I can appreciate that." I said.

"Oh I see someone's a smart ass." Percy said.

I gave him a smirk.

"I suppose you could say that." I said.

"And a sassy one." He said again.

I laughed spitefully.

"Pfft, talk about yourself."

Percy started laughing normally in a calm and collected way.

"In all seriousness though, what are you here for?" Percy asked genuinely interested.

"I want an internship here for architecture." I said.

Percy nodded appreciatavly at me.

"Cool, so you like architecture then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just want to build something Permanent you know? Nothing in my life has ever been permanent and I really want something that will be permanent." I said.

Percy gave me a sad smile, while I changed the subject quickly.

"So what are you here for?" I asked.

"I want a job in Marine Biology." Percy said seriously.

I laughed.

"Then why are you in architecture?" I asked.

"Because the interviews are being held here for some reason." Percy said with out really caring.

"That's cool, I take it you like the sea then?" I asked.

Percy's entire face lit up like a child eating candy for the first time in forever, and he started nodding feverently, going on about sharks, dolphins, starfish and a whole other bunch of sea animal. It was rather endearing, and his face was so cute. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a women calling my name, telling me they were ready for me now.

I smiled at Percy and said goodbye.

~LineBreak~

My interview was over and If I do say so myself the interview went pretty smoothly. I think I might get the job. At the moment I am walking down the stairs to the underground carpark to meet my step mum and my dad.

As I walked down the stairs into the car-park I saw them sitting in the car-park, and they looked pretty pissed.

I walked into the car and gave them a greeting.

"What were you doing?" Helen asked.

"Having an interview for an internship." I said.

"Okay." Was all she said.

I saw my dad give me a smile through the wind shield and it did look genuine, so I smiled back.

My dad started backing his car out of the car park when there was shaking all arouund us.

It took us a couple of moments to realise but it was an earthquake.

 **Hey guys, first story, hope you like it. It's based on San Andreas but only this chapter and some other little parts but the rest of it will be my own idea's. If you liked it drop a review and follow/favourite! :D**

 **~RockMusicLover**


End file.
